


渎神

by HL5201314



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HL5201314/pseuds/HL5201314
Summary: 信徒雕刻出自己的神明后，雕像变活人的故事。
Relationships: 锤基
Kudos: 27





	1. 渎神（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔渣，可能有错别字，请谅解。

不会有好结果的。Loki暗自想着。  
当他对着雷神的雕塑撸动自己勃起的阴茎，并全部射在对方的腹肌上时，他就深知自己完了。  
他成为了一个亵神者，即将接受毕生的折磨。甚至连死后风暴和狂雷都会席卷他的坟墓，让他尸骨无存，魂飞魄散。  
永无轮回。  
高潮后的Loki头抵着雕塑的额头，伸手攀住雕塑的脖颈，不着寸缕贴住那具大理石身躯，任由坚硬的冰冷传遍四肢百骸。  
————————————————————  
曾经红极一时的艺术家Loki，今已杳无音讯。  
人们锲而不舍地追寻他的踪迹，得到的只有虚假可笑的猜测。  
他似乎只创作了两件作品，一个裸体雕塑《跪坐的少女》已被纽约最大的艺术博物馆收藏；另一幅油画《纯色低语》在国际拍卖会上以1.09亿美金的价格拍出。  
这两件作品在全球引起轩然大波，Loki一时名声大噪，并被越捧越热。无数富豪、律师、有些威望的老艺术家，纷纷开始关注这个新秀并试图联系他——带着自己利欲熏心又不可明言的目的。  
可是从此再也无人能找到他的踪迹，人们甚至发现他们对这个年轻人一无所知，他的一切都是神秘的，包括相貌、年龄、住址、电话号码，就连他的姓氏都是个谜，有人建议从他的资金流动查起，却只得到用于领取拍卖所得金的银行卡已被注销，其中的巨额美金不翼而飞的结果。  
之后再也没有以“Loki”为署名的惊艳作品现世。  
一个大活人，就这样从繁华的世界销声匿迹了。  
————————————————————  
挪威北部，边陲小镇。  
Loki开着车进城采购了接下大半个月的生活用品，回来的路上与相隔三余里的“邻居”们打了个招呼，热情粗鲁的农民大声叫喊着他的名字。Loki在打方向盘时侧头回应，连那些家伙头上汗珠的反光都看得清。  
在这里，人们叫他Loptr¹，把他看作一个孤僻又古怪的历史学作家，为寻找灵感而买下森林边上的古堡，并一个人独居。那座古堡据说有八九百年历史，建于十一世纪前期。被发现时，它只是战争与暴力摧残下的一片杂乱废墟，一批有理想的年轻人怀着满腔热血来修复这件古董，历时七年，几乎是重新建了一个，将它恢复原样。  
自拍卖来，这座古堡以天价吓退了众多慕名而来的人。  
因此这里的人又给“Loptr”打上了隐形富豪的标签。  
我确实写了点东西，Loki将咖啡豆放进橱柜。不过……不可见光罢了，他勾唇一笑，一张俊美的脸在一点微弱的火光下显得阴森诡异。  
巨大空旷的城堡里很少见到光亮，只是偶尔闪过一丝蜡烛的火苗。不同于他人喜光厌阴的习惯，Loki总喜欢将周围环境弄得昏暗，只留一盏仅够照亮卧房的灯。  
卧房很大，似乎是二楼一间主厅改造而成，里面除了复古大床，沙发，书案和几排书架外，最显眼的就是一个立于床边的雕塑了。  
一个白森森，浑身赤裸，姿势诡异的等比例雕塑。  
那是Loki耗费四年光阴，沥尽所有心血雕刻出的雷神Thor。  
那是Loki的光芒，信仰，藏在心里最深处的欲与渴望。  
————————————————————  
幼时的Loki，听母亲读过唯一的睡前故事，是《冰岛长诗》。  
他年轻而愚笨的母亲盲目夸大了Thor这一英雄形象，也许是为了给Loki树立一个榜样，也许她希望自己的儿子成为那样一个身材健硕、征战疆场的真男人，总之那个睥睨黑暗，傲于巅峰的神灵已给小Loki留下深深的印象。  
Loki出生在一个古老且大有来头的家族，其祖辈是中世纪负责祭祀和吟诵的神官，因此祖宅的硕大图书馆中藏有不少有关祭祀颂词的古籍。七八岁的Loki费力爬上书架的木梯，在一排又一排不同的语言文字中寻找，古代维京人留下的文献过于稀少，更不用说已经过了十几个世纪。  
书中用古英文记录着崇拜雷神的异教徒所创的所有颂词，包括日常的早晚吟诵和对重大日子、重大事件的特殊吟诵。里面还详细的写了雷神的样貌、事迹、功绩，以及……春宫房室。  
单纯而年幼的Loki为此通红的脸。  
一卷羊皮纸里画着图，那是不同样子的Thor，谈笑的、沉睡的、流泪的、端于王座的……披荆斩棘的。  
神明的周遭奔涌着雷电，神明的脚下踩踏着火焰。  
它的右下角写着一个名字，姓氏已经随着图画的某些细节被时光带走，只留下一个简短的花体。  
Loptr。  
后来Loki从祖父那里了解到，Loptr是家族第六任家族，精通北欧体系的语言和祭祀吟诵。  
“据说，第六任家主的头发也是黑色的呢。”祖父亲抚着Loke的头发，慈祥而宠溺。Loki注意到，祖父有一头褐发。  
忙于处理家族事务的祖父将家谱交给了Loki，并附赠了历任家族的手记。奇怪的是家谱里并没有提到Loptr的姓氏，似乎所有人都刻意遗忘了它。Loki感到好奇，但他并没有去询问族中的老人，他有种预感，终有一天他会知道真相的。  
Loptr的手记是用维京语²写成的，阅读这种古老又晦涩的语言让Loki吃尽了苦头，直到成年那天，Loki才能彻底读懂那珍贵的手记。  
也是那天，他推开了深渊的大门。  
十六岁之前的Loki一直对自己的某些想法感到惊恐和罪恶，他自幼怀着对雷神诚挚的崇拜和敬仰，并致力于做一名合格的信徒。可这种感情却在他成长过程中悄悄转变，整个青少年时期它都在某种不知名的力量下生出乌黑的藤蔓，逐渐在他心中根深蒂固，在世界不曾注意到的黑暗角落肆意疯长。  
他愈发不满足于只对羊皮卷上的神灵献上自己的忠诚，他开始想做更多的事，以提升自己  
“信徒”的地位。他开始幻想这位神明，幻想自己与他共同生活在传说的极北神殿里，做他的侍从，尽全力奉献自己的所有。  
他年少时的第一次春梦，都是旧书中记载的密闻房事，那些剪影清晰又生动。  
他开始嫉妒那些能被神明宠幸的男男女女，他甚至开始嫉妒神明所穿的铠甲，所带的王冠所饮的甘露，所食的血肉。  
他想取而代之。  
信仰还留，诚挚更甚，只是纯净不负存在。  
得到那本手记前，Loki始终不敢正视这种扭曲的情感。  
十六岁生日的清晨，他翻开手记急于寻找足以真挚纯粹、足以挽救自己的信仰，入目的却是极端疯狂的渴望。  
Loptr毫不掩饰自己的欲望，纸页上的花体大胆且放肆的向雷神表达着爱慕，这位学识渊博的家族大人用自己精细的文笔赤裸裸的描述了Thor的眉眼、胸膛、手掌、性器、长腿、双足，以痴迷的语调诉说着神明征伐信徒的全过程，以及几乎使其窒息的灭顶快感。  
手记的扉页写着：正视自己的内心。  
清澈的晨光路过Loki发红的耳垂，照亮牛皮本上的罪恶，仆人礼貌的询问透过雕花木门惊醒了他。Loki慌忙合上手记，跟随仆人去吃早餐。  
青柠布丁咬在嘴里味同嚼蜡，Loki机械的摆动刀叉，呆滞地听着祖父的餐前颂词。不，这不是我的吟诵，他难得在这庄严的场合皱眉。祖父是位正统的基督徒。  
整个早餐时间Loki都在神游，连祖父提出带他去艺术馆庆祝成年时，他也是草草答应。  
Loki感觉的到，有什么东西破开了封锁它的囚笼，慢慢浸透他的整个内心。  
一个上午他都把自己锁在房间里，在堕落的深渊边徘徊。  
手记替他打开了深渊之门上锈迹斑驳的锁，而他要自己决定是否进去。  
下午出发去艺术馆时，Loki一改早餐的精神恍惚，又做回了文质彬彬的优雅绅士。  
空旷的艺术馆格外冷清，鲜见人影。Loki漫无目的的游荡着，目光掠过不同的墙壁，停留在一个角落里。  
他还记得小时候看到过那幅画，当时他还摆在这个艺术馆比较靠前的位置。  
他至今记得画中的故事。  
《皮格马利翁与加拉忒亚》³  
Loki不记得是几岁时看到的，只记得那时他还很羡慕他们的爱情。  
幼稚的他甚至幻想着长大要迎娶一位金发碧眼、身材火辣的女郎。  
如今，他再看到这幅画时，已经是另一个人般的心态了。  
“至纯的爱情与理想……”他低喃，并未注意到身后站定的祖父。  
“Loki，你喜欢这幅画吗？”Loki猛然回神，回身间他掩盖好心中翻涌的情绪。  
“嗯，祖父，我觉得……很神奇。”  
“你想拥有它吗？”“可是……这不是……”艺术馆的非卖展品吗？  
“没有可是！”  
印象中，祖父第一次沉着脸训斥他。  
他看到的，是一个满脸阴郁的老人。  
“利用好你手中的权力，去得到所有你想拥有的。不必害怕，人人皆有欲望。”  
“得到我想拥有的……”绿瞳闪烁着，放大了许些。  
“对，正视自己的内心，这是祖训，也是你成年后我教你的第一课。”  
————————————————————  
Loki舒舒服服的泡了个热水澡，随意披了件浴袍下楼为自己冲杯咖啡，香醇的现磨咖啡极大的满足了他的味蕾。Loki没有吃晚饭的习惯，咖啡则是最理想的替代品。  
他捧着陶瓷杯坐在书案前，余光不经意间瞄到墙上的画。他抬起头，成年礼物挂在墙上拥吻。  
他看到那幅画灵光一闪冒出的念头，让他放弃文学选择了美术。  
学习了绘画和雕塑，创造出心中的神邸。  
Loki扭头看向房间中突兀的雕塑，他没有开灯，凭借窗外夕阳的余晖可以看清神明结实的背肌和绷紧的小腿。  
他在等太阳落山，有些秘密只能埋藏在深无可知的黑夜里。  
一些罪恶、禁忌、带着奢望的秘密。  
天黑前，他要再次细读Loptr的手记。  
…………  
夜色愈加浓郁，劳作了一天的小镇已进入休眠，无人发现林边古堡这时亮着明晃晃的灯。  
Loki表情扭曲，用力将手记摔在桌子上。老旧的牛皮本颤了几下，无知无觉的沉默了。  
他在嫉妒，发着疯般的嫉妒，这种尖锐的叫嚣几乎要撕裂他的灵魂。  
他嫉妒神明的第一个信徒，他恨他。  
他才应该是那个被神明拥抱亲吻的幸运者。  
不仅如此，手记里写到了雷神的两位爱人，一个是与他朝夕相伴千年的仙宫王子，另一位就是他的第一个信徒。  
这使他的情绪更加激动，没有人比他更想成为这两人中的任何一个。  
他比他们都渴望得到雷神。  
Loki绝不会承认自己会像个小肚鸡肠的女人一样怒火中烧到狰狞。天已经黑了，伪装的皮囊可以脱下了。  
他起身关闭房间里最大的光源，只留下床头的两盏小灯，温柔昏暗的黄色光芒下，Loki伏跪在雕塑脚边，开始吟诵忏悔词。  
真可笑，分明已经十恶不赦，却徒劳的请求原谅。他在忏悔中犯了心有杂念的大忌。  
Loki并没有完成这次吟诵，他胸膛中翻涌的情绪让他无法专一的完成仪式。他急于进行下一步，让神明占有自己，证明神明属于自己。  
他起身任由身上的浴袍滑落，华贵的衣料下一丝不挂，白净纤瘦的身体被微冷的空气包围。Loki不在意这一丝凉意，他即将要做的事会让自己及周围的空气变得火热。  
伸手轻抚雕塑的脸颊，他再一次用目光描绘神明的躯体，纵然神明的姿势有些许不雅的诡异，也挡不住那犹如魔鬼铸造的铁之身躯散发出的雄性魅力。  
神明微微下蹲，双腿小幅度的屈起而突出肌肉线条；上半身稍前倾，双臂伸出抱出一个圆环；下颌低收，视线注视怀中。  
他的臂肩似乎缺了什么，好像怀里该有另一个人。  
很奇怪。  
更奇怪的是，雕塑处于勃起状态。  
整体的感觉，就像是他正抱着某个人做爱。  
说真的，Loki并不知道自己为什么要雕刻出这样的神明，他心中的那道雷电分明是乘风破浪、垂衣驭八荒⁴的，他像个垂暮的老人一样记忆朦胧，只能触碰到铸造神明的欣喜，吟诵信仰的诚挚和缺始无终的欲望。  
无法看清多年前的缘由。  
Loki钻进神明怀中，他与这个怀抱异常契合。每当自己在神明怀里达到巅峰，高热的身体摩擦着带动雕塑也变得温热时，就会有一种成为了雷神眼中心中无与伦比的爱人的幻觉。  
一种真实、幸福、令他沉醉的幻觉。  
Loki双手揽住神明的肩膀，去亲吻神明的眉心、鬓角、鼻骨、脸颊。他并不是充满色情的又吮又舔，而是用唇轻碰一下，若有若无似表怜惜。  
他从未想过将雷神压在身下，像个丈夫疼爱妻子。他只想做个合格的情人，适当给予伴侣该有的温柔。  
他是个合格的情人，该柔时便柔，该肆时便肆。  
对于神明抿紧的嘴唇，Loki毫不收敛，放浪的捉弄。  
最初只是试探性的碰上——不管几次他都以拘谨打开性事。之后越轨的信徒便展露真面目。Loki对那两片削薄的嘴唇无半点尊重，他没有雕刻神明的口腔和舌头，否则只会让信徒更加无礼亵渎。  
所以他心里也有失望，因一个小细节性事便注定无法做到圆满。  
下身早已硬得火热，蹭住冰凉的大理石让Loki浑身一抖，他不会因为这突如其来的一下就萎掉，哪怕第一次这样做时毫无防备差点半身不举。幸好长时间的必然差异已经能让他在冰与火中找到快感。  
今天的他很急切，没时间去品味慢慢摩擦出的快感。他喜欢丝丝缕缕如触电的细微快感，唯一的弊端是那会让他更渴望被征伐时的爆炸快感。  
Loki伏跪下来，用自己的口腔包裹神明的性器官，使其变得温暖湿润，当初雕刻时他将用于维持雕塑平衡的底座留的很大，足以容纳他在上面跪坐，甚至可以允许他改变姿势。  
为什么要弄成这样，又是一个找不到缘由的疑惑。  
当年雕刻时，他并没有想过对信仰的实体做这样禁忌的事。  
他迅速为下一步做准备，性器可怖的尺寸让他只能握着吮舔。不同于示爱的浅吻，这种吮舔要多色情有多色情，舌头挑逗顶端，双手把玩睾丸，直到那根变得湿润。  
Loki向后伸手，身下的小口已经微微张开。探入两指快速为自己开拓，却因急切而被指甲戳痛了内壁。  
“啧。”他抱怨一声，转动手指压上那个令自己欲仙欲死的点。男性的后穴在漫长的生物进化中变得敏感脆弱，一点不属于正常范围的快感就足以令人窒息。  
Loki对自己的身体分外了解，从对雷神的亵渎加重到要发生真正意义上的“性事”以来，他便以反复玩弄自己多次。他无法全部依靠用雕塑自慰时心理上的愉悦满足来获得高潮，只得自己探索寻求玩弄自己的方法。  
甬道很快分泌水液，Loki加入第三指，旋转着为自己也代替神明开拓，抽出手指的一瞬间来不及合拢的肉洞流出一小股液体，又收缩起来叫嚣空虚。  
一切准备就绪，前戏做好了。在此期间，他的另一只手始终用五个指腹感受着雷神的大腿肌。  
重新站起来将自己背对雕塑，Loki用穴口蹭两下神明的顶端，再一次将手指插入后穴，两指撑开入口。直接依靠重力坐下去必定会受伤，不管几次都是。他不是受虐狂，并不希望过分的撕裂疼痛掩盖快感。  
当阴茎顶端插入穴口Loki就把手指抽出来，扶着神明的臂膀，缓慢向下坐。柱状物一寸寸深入，将穴道撑满，比用手指摩擦更具快感，身体上的，心理上的。  
长长的舒口气，饱食感沿着尾椎窜上来。没有人帮他，即使身体软到发麻也只能自己动。神明比他高一点，直立情况下他无法做到自己运动。  
也许这就是他刻刀下神明微蹲的原因？  
Loki很喜欢后入式，而站立后入更有利于他用腰腿的力量上下起落。每次性事他都是一种姿势：屁股后翘吞下神明的阴茎，双手展开攀住神明的臂膀，让自己的后背袒露在神明下垂的视线中。  
像是将主权交给了对方，实则高潮与否皆由自己控制。  
就如同看似神明占有了自己，到头来不过是一场鹏游蝶梦⁵。  
哪怕只是自我玩弄，也不会让他有思考和苦涩的时间，屁股里的神经催促着他。Loki先前还只是缓缓摆动，像是一名熟练的脱衣舞者，妖媚的扭动身子只是为了诱惑贴在脊背上的那道目光。  
逐渐加速，他越动越快。呻吟出声，Loki毫不掩饰自己的放浪，反正是他一个人住在偏僻的世界边境，能看到禁欲表皮下的那张脸孔，除了他自己和他的神明，也只有古老城堡和无边夜空了。  
他获得高潮的时间不断延长——在每一次性事后。还记得完成雕塑后的第一次，他哭哭啼啼清洗自己肠道里的伤口，那之后的几天他连正常的生理代谢都做不到。放弃的念头只是一瞬，多年的情感已融入血脉，扎根心脏，放弃即使放弃生命。  
他总能找到最好最适宜的一种方法，卧房的书架上有不少关于男性生理结构和同性房事详解的书。他曾拿着其中一本跪坐着，用手指在身体里探索，直到无意中蹭过某处的快感让他惊叫着把书摔到地上。  
他逼着自己适应雕塑过分的尺寸。神明的性器官是他最后完成的部分。他的神明该是完美的，身体的每一处都必须成为最好。于是Loki将那根刻得又粗又长，强迫症似的连上面的经络都刻出来了。完成最后一步时，他还为这样的尺寸和形状骄傲了好半天。  
如今他失了神，为被撑开的异样饱和的痛，更是为没过胸膛的极致舒爽。  
Loki撑着自己发抖的身子，上下摩擦中叠加的快感让他腰腿酸软。临近高潮时他累了，半边身子的重量都压在雕塑上。他不会让快感的累积流失，站直身子微调角度后再向后一坐，稍退出去的温热柱体就会大力戳到前列腺上，只要他不动，就会一直刺激那个腺体，让快感如潮水一波波涌向他，突破高潮的边缘。  
这次他也这样干了，又一股酥麻的电流击中心脏时，他高声尖叫着神明的名字，犯着信徒的大忌到达高潮。他嫩白的阴茎弹跳着，浊色液体射脏了脚下的圆台和大理石地板。  
Loki眼前闪过白光，在高潮的余韵中向后倒去。  
恍惚之中，他落入一个温暖的怀抱。

————————————————————  
¹：Loki的另一个名字。Loki，别称Loptr或Hveðrungr。本文中Loki的化名及其前世第六任家主的名字，均用此名。  
²：此处为杜撰。古代维京人的语言属印支语系，没有形成自己完整的体系。  
³：古希腊时期绘画作品，讲述雕塑因爱变成人的故事。画的是一男一女在拥吻。  
⁴：来自歌曲《国境四方》。  
⁵：比喻虚幻变化之谈。


	2. 渎神（下）

高潮弥留之际，Loki未缓过神来，思维放空之时，耳边响起如闷雷滚过般的声音，让他仿佛当场被雷神劈了一记。  
“……Loki？”  
那是信仰的呼唤。  
Loki懵了，他只知道自己愣了一下，挣扎着想起身回头时，横在他身前的臂膀已经用力勒住他。  
说“勒”一点也没错，这比拥抱用力多了。  
Loki的手臂本揽着神明的肩膀借力，现在因角度问题被折叠着压在胸前，他的小臂贴着神明的小臂，手指扣住神明的手腕。  
他能感觉到温度，如常人一般的温度。  
Loki他体温天生比他人低，对温度的变化就更敏感，他很确定所有和“雕塑”接触的皮肤都能感觉到温度，包括留在穴道里的那根大理石阴茎也开始发热。  
高潮后Loki全身都是敏感的，触碰既有一种轻微的酥麻感，更不用说后背贴着一个温暖宽厚的——似乎还是属于他神明的胸膛。隔着后背的皮肉，Loki感觉到了“雕塑”逐渐有力的心跳。  
因为体温过低，Loki的心跳频率也比人类正常水平慢两三拍，而现在不知道哪儿的，或许是心理上的，他的血管里再次窜动起电流，全部涌向心脏，不堪负重的器官麻痹到几乎停止跳动，Loki浑身战栗。  
“你终于……再次召唤我了……”  
神明抱着信徒，以一种誓要融为一体的姿态。  
“……”Loki嘴唇蠕动，他想说些什么，可喉咙里只剩微弱的音节。Loki没有听清神明说的话，他的耳边只有血液奔腾的声音。  
他觉得自己身处梦境，那些奢望本就不该出现在世间。  
一股奇异的冰冷却很快传入他的大脑中枢，像是来自另一个自己的提醒：你该核实现在是否在梦里，而不是像个痴儿一样傻愣。  
“你……”Loki活了二十多年都没有无话可说到这种地步。他挣不开神明强有力的拥抱，也不想挣开，只能静默着数神秘的心跳。  
即使是梦，也太过真实了吧。  
如果真的是梦，那请一直保持这样，一直一直让我沉浸下去吧……Loki第一次，没有向自己的神明祈祷。  
所以他的祈祷并没有什么效果。  
神明只抱了他一会，很快有了下一步动作。  
保持站立交合的姿势很难做到转身，神明将一直挺立的阴茎抽出来，捏着Loki的肩膀让两人面对面。时隔数百年，他终于能再次看清自己的爱人。  
眉骨，鼻梁，薄唇，以及勾人心魄的绿眼睛。  
神明紧盯着他的爱人，收尽对方脸上带着无措的表情。  
体内的柱状物抽出去是摩擦肠壁，Loki嘤咛一声，失去阻碍的肠液流出，顺着股间双腿滑下去。Loki很讨厌这种粘腻感，放平时性事后的洁癖发作让他早就去清洗了，但现在他无暇顾及这些。  
他的注意力全部集中于神明的眼。  
神明有双蔚蓝的眼睛，如同藏着汪洋大海，而此刻翻涌起情绪的波浪。  
Loki从未见过这样的眼睛，现实生活中没有羊皮卷轴和雕塑更无法诠释。他移不开目光，无力阻止自己茫然失措的样子展现在神明面前，被神明纳入心底。  
昏暗的灯光下，Loki能看到自己在一片蓝色中的倒影。  
打破这样古老默片般的情人对视，是神明身体上的变化。  
真正的神明自然比雕刻出的代替品更加完美，他的身体变得非常接近与罗马人体黄金三比例，肌肉线条更加饱和，面孔变得棱角分明……许多难以用想象表达出的细节都被完美展现出来。  
Loki情不自禁的伸出手去抚摸神明的躯体，他暗自不舍的从神明的眼中离开，而去亵渎身体。自上而下迷恋的目光，舔过对方肉体的每一寸，饱含着占有欲的视如珍宝。直到Loki低下头，一种难以言喻的感觉让他一瞬间僵住。  
神明的阴茎高翘着，正对着他的脸。  
当初雕刻时Loki将神明的阴茎塑造成了斜向上挺立的一种勃起状态，与完全勃起的状态还有一些差别。这方面的书有讲到，近似全勃只是情动，而全勃则是真正的欲火焚身，只对爱人才会有的感觉。  
潜意识里，Loki并不觉得自己在神明心中有那样的地位。  
而现在他在向下看的第一眼就明白，神明处于真正意义上的“一柱擎天”。  
Loki略带艰难的吞了下口水，他喉结的滚动恰被神明捕捉。  
蔚蓝的大海倾刻燃烧起情欲的火焰。  
神明放开被捏红的肩膀，像抱孩子一样抱起他。Loki一声惊叫，手脚并用扑住神明，双手揽住对方背脊，双腿勾住对方腰腹，整个人盘到神明身上。如此紧密的肌肤相贴让神明的勃起直直蹭入Loki会阴处，他将下巴安置在神明的肩骨上，会阴第一次被一种灼热蹭弄，他抖了一下。不再是冰凉的大理石。不知何时又硬起来的阴茎顶住神明的小腹。  
Loki甚至能感觉到神明紧绷的腹肌，他的阴茎描动神明的肌肉线条，透明的水液在麦色肌肤上留下印记。  
神明抱得很稳，小信徒1米88的身高对他而言不算挑战。无视近在咫尺的大床，神明的脚尖勾起扔在地上的浴袍，铺在相对宽阔的地方。  
所谓“宽阔”，即是可容两个身高腿长的男人交合。  
底下铺平浴袍，暂时让它发挥地毯的作用。神明分明可以选择更方便的软床，但他知道如果把那看起来就很贵的真丝床单弄脏，Loki一定会化成炸毛的猫。  
虽然他的爱人堵气炸毛的样子很可爱，可他不想三天上不了对方的床。  
地板是个不错的选择，清洗便捷。奈何他又不想让冰凉的地板代替他去触碰Loki的皮肤。这里没有地毯，神明就看中了扔在地上的浴袍。  
为了品尝自己许久未见的爱人，神明直接下跪，跪在浴袍上。他跪的毫不犹豫，与地板接触时发出沉闷声响。Loki的正被他轻柔的放躺在浴袍上，沉浸在过分幸福的眩晕中，这一声着实惊醒了他。挣扎着就要起身，他高贵的神灵，怎么可以、为了一个渺小的信徒而下跪？  
然而他被神明推倒重新躺下。Loki浑身像没骨头一样，软绵绵的向后倒，神明顺势压到他身上。  
Loki得脸通红，这不仅是脸，甚至全身雪白的皮肤都泛起粉红色，在微妙的气氛下显得格外诱人。神的视力不受光线的影响，他可以清楚的看到身下人又羞又涩的咬着红唇，他敢打赌，这么青涩的反应，绝不会有人比他捷足先登。  
Loki的腿始终盘在神明的腰上，他的境地已经被神明弄的高热。他突然想起，一天前还是他来温暖大理石雕塑，现在已经是神明掌控他了。  
还真是像梦一样。  
不，这根本就是一场梦，唯美而真实。  
只有梦境，才能这么幸福，实现他多年的愿望。  
Loki能看到神明眼中炽热的欲望，如导火索，也将他引燃。  
后续又变得空虚饥渴，虽说平时他就和雕塑来一发，但今天实属特殊情况。如今神明压在他身上，眼中身下都是对他的渴望和占有，这怎能让他不为之情动？  
“Loki……我想要你……”神明低哑的声音拨动着Loki的心弦，他被蛊惑了，大胆的信徒开始微微扭动腰臀，会阴里的阴茎滑向后穴，龟头正好嵌入洞口。  
Loki没有和别人做爱的经历，但他好像对色诱神明这件事无师自通。  
比如他抿着唇做的小动作，让神明的眸子又暗沉几分。  
神明只要一挺腰就能体会到极致的紧致感，可以让身下不知死活放肆色诱的小家伙哭泣求饶。可是他没有，他只是俯下身子，开始玩起挑逗的前戏。  
不要以为神是多么光明磊落的存在，其也有自己的恶劣和阴影，这尤其体现在他们亲近之人的身上。  
比如爱人，功能正常性欲旺盛的爱人，自觉将自己准备好的爱人。  
身下人越急，神明的玩弄之心就越大，就越想挑逗小家伙脆弱的神经元。   
陈铭晚上信徒的眉梢因前进的动作让龟头探入小穴一点，Loki满心欢喜等着他进来。他已经给了神明最大的便利，甚至当阴茎进入一点时，Loki的嘴角还勾起了一个小小的弧度。  
他发抖，他即将被自己的神明占有，他岂不兴奋激动？  
然而神明停住了，他开始吻Loki，从眉梢到嘴角亲切而认真，就像信徒曾对雕塑做的那样，仿佛对爱人的温柔怜惜。  
但这在情动的Loki看来，分明就是玩弄。  
他深知神明的恶劣——从Loptr的手记里。那个疯子可不觉得雷神有多么伟大正直受人敬爱，与那些火爆大胆的性事描写不同，Loptr用辛辣的讽刺口吻揭露神明的所有黑暗面。  
尽管Loki对Loptr嫉妒如狂，但他不得不承认，Loptr比他更了解神明。  
Loki得知有关神明的一切基本都来自Loptr。  
“唔……”当神明吻上他的脖颈及锁骨Loki轻颤，眼中开始积蓄泪水。并不是因过分快感而无意识的泪，他既欢愉又委屈。倒不是浅吻和龟头小幅度的进出有多么舒爽，主要是他心理上的，神明动作带来的心理愉悦让他眼眶发麻。而那股委屈又是真正凝结在他的胸口，一股抒不开的气游走在胸膛，逼出他的泪水。  
我都为你准备到这种地步了，你怎么还这样玩弄我？  
神明含住Loki的乳头，晶莹的泪水划过脸庞。  
我的神明掌控雷电，Loki环住神明作恶的脑袋，他怀疑这个偷笑着的家伙悄悄对他放了电。  
Loki没有注意到，他对神明那种对待信仰的尊敬在一点点消失。  
嘬弄Loki的乳头，神明像个吃奶的小孩，饿着肚子榨干母亲的乳房。他确实饿了，前戏那样如半熟苹果的青涩口感只能充当餐前甜点，从而让他食欲大开，现在他要品尝身下真正的美味了。  
龟头已经将穴口弄的松软，一下一下吸着顶端摧残神明仅有的理智。他撑在Loki两侧把自己送进去，一寸一寸，借着残余肠液的帮助，神明比较顺利的，完全进去了。  
紧，神明在心里感叹。他知道Loki已经用雕塑自慰好几年了，穴道却还这么紧致，宛如处子，这着实给了神明惊喜。   
神明身下的处子因那巨物的进入瞪大了眼睛，眼泪流的更凶了。Loki本以为自己已将雕塑的尺寸做的足够傲人，他用了几个月适应的硕大也足以让他吞下神明的阴茎。他错了，错得离谱。神明的阴茎比那代替品长一截粗一圈，一下子进入可以直接入侵最深处的，从未被开发过的境地。  
再多的润滑也不足以抵挡过分饱胀的恐惧。Loki无助的攥紧身下的浴袍，眼睛闪着光，哆嗦几下射了。  
只是包裹着神明的阴茎，还未得到一点律动的快感。  
“呵。”神明接受被挤压吮吸的舒爽感，他满眼宠溺，轻笑着。他的爱人没有体验过真实的性爱，绝没有，他赌赢了。  
过去，Loki的高潮借雕塑完成。现在，神明要亲自给予他无尽的快感。  
他开始挺动腰胯，在Loki高潮仍未结束时。肉穴的收缩而放大的快感，摩擦生出的火与电流，那根粉白色的阴茎在喷了神明半身精液后又惨兮兮的重新摇晃在空气中。  
Loki承受着身下传来的愈发强烈的快感，全身的水不住的流，眼边、嘴角、前端、后穴，无论哪处都是吸引身上人的香醇美酒，在神明舔食并尽数吞下后，又化作猛烈的春药灼烧他硬热的欲望。  
不够，不够，神明双眼充血，海的漩涡锁住身下失神而无法控制自己的爱人。  
神明愈撞愈快，愈捅愈深，在其可进入的所有范围肆意开拓侵占。两人的臀胯相撞，水液四溅，淫糜的声音回荡在卧房。神明已经逼出信徒最浪荡最隐秘的模样，可他不满足，心里的欲望和爱几乎要溢出他的胸膛，冲入身下人的心脏，去夺取去占有，去填满他爱人的全部。  
神明恨不得将自己的爱人吞拆入腹，血脉相融，灵魂归于一处。  
Loki在身上人凶狠的撞击下嗯嗯啊啊，神明每一次抽出都能引起穴道的收缩。他现在才彻底明白，他对性的了解是多么匮乏，竟然还天真的把与雕塑的单调机械运动称作“性事”。以前他还需要持续刺激穴内的敏感点才能享受一会儿别样的舒爽，而现在，Loki觉得自己全身都是敏感点，神明玩弄的乳粒，舔弄的耳垂，以及穴道每一处那不停吮吸阴茎的肠壁，丝丝缕缕的细密电流在脊髓中汇集，传入神经中枢炸成朵朵烟花。  
Loki的意识被炸得粉碎，他视线模糊，只能看到一团深沉的蓝色。  
“嗯……不……”他呻吟着，神明因这一声无端的拒绝又加快了撞击的速度。  
其实Loki说的是“不够”。  
他为什么要违背自己的心愿去抵抗这人间极乐呢？他本身就是因肖想想而越位的信徒，多年来所有放肆禁忌的想法都在心里斟酌过，骨子里刻上了唯神明可见的浪荡，如今所有性幻想在一夜之间实现，他只觉得再多都无法弥补心中的欲望深潭，又怎么会因过分的快感而拒绝呢？  
手臂发颤，Loki几乎是用尽全身的力气去拥抱神明。他想贴近自己心中最深的渴慕，但他做不到，勉强揽住对方的脖颈，他就耗尽了自己全部的力气。喘息着，洛基急的眼泪更凶了，现在他只能发出破碎的音节，该怎样去表达这种要抱住爱人的想法？  
神明白了他的意思。  
于是他俯下身子抱住哭唧唧的小家伙，吻尽他的泪水。两人胸膛紧贴，感受彼此为对方而疯狂的心跳，爱人沙哑而情动的呼吸声就在耳边，神明觉得自己不仅又硬了几分，而且似乎快要射了。  
Loki心里溢满的欢喜和爱慕，他扭头亲上神明的脸侧，含糊不清的叫出一声：  
“Thor……”  
这是自他成为雷神信徒以来，第一次不带任何敬畏直呼对方的名讳。  
神明身下打桩机的运动半刻不放松，小穴里的嫩肉紧致高热，吸得他头皮发麻。本就是干到爽想射的地步，而Loki这又暖又糯的一声叫得他心神荡漾，狠捣几下，神明喘息一声，略带不出息的射了。  
喂，不能怪他这么快就射，谁叫他的爱人太销魂了。  
一种灼热的液体激射在甬道最深处，Loki的声调骤然拔高，热流冲击所带来的快感让他意识出现短暂空白，对世界所有的感觉都集中于屁股里的阴茎上，全世界好像就剩那一根了。  
他可怜巴巴的阴茎一直硬着，一波一波的随操弄的节奏吐着水，两人始终没有一个去抚慰它，炸裂般的舒爽又过甚，于是只能惨兮兮的夹在两人小腹间，射的乱七八糟。  
Loki觉得自己要死了，不是为亵渎神灵的负责，而是为了快感，只有死亡才能配得上这种吞噬一切般的快感。  
房间里让人脸红心跳的声音渐渐停止，身下的浴袍被液体浸湿黏着皮肤。Loki平复自己的喘息与心跳，对外界的感受渐渐恢复，他难受的嘤咛一声，被神明抱起。  
神明借力把自己半软的性器抽出来，打横抱着Loki向浴室走去，他知道浴室在哪儿，与卧房相连的就是。等他用了一点小法术把水烧开并放满一浴缸，Loki已经在他臂弯里睡着了。  
其实Loki并不想睡，他的神明就在眼前，他整夜都不想合眼。可他太累了，三次高潮带走他大量的体力，神明的胳膊和胸膛又太过温暖舒服，他实在撑不住了。  
Loki睡得很沉，神明将他放进水里清洗身体也没弄醒他。而浴缸边的神明尽职尽责，像个家庭女仆一样认真为Loki青青紫紫的身体服务，他分开Loki的臀瓣，小肉洞已经合拢了，他射的太深，里面的白浊很久才流出来融进水里。  
神明打了个响指，让魔法代替他的手指，清理Loki的后穴。用手指清理这种会擦枪走火的事，还是留到以后吧，反正来日方长。今天他与爱人久别重逢，心中的柔情大过性欲，即使他没有吃饱也不打算再做了。  
把Loki弄干净轻柔的放在床上，神明快速快速冲了个澡，解决掉半勃的阴茎。神的控制力是人的数倍，他可以自由控制自己的性欲，解决起来倒是方便。一刻也不想耽误，他现在只想赶快抱住自己的爱人。  
时隔数百年，他们终于能再次相拥而眠了。  
说“眠”，不过是Loki一个人的。他做了一个很长的梦，梦里他又变回了16岁的懵懂少年，从打开手记到遇上神明已是整整十年。  
神明抱着自己熟睡的爱人，贪婪的看着他的睡眼，一夜没舍得移开目光。  
第二天清晨，Loki刚刚睁眼，还没来得及从好眠里醒过来，就撞进一片温柔的笑意中。  
一瞬间他就清醒了，记忆里昨夜的梦幻和疯狂冲击着他的认知，可满身酸痛和腰间强有力的双臂，又告诉他这不是单纯的幻想。Loki痴痴的伸出手，去触摸眼前人的面孔。  
有触感，很真实，不是僵硬的雕塑。  
Loki当即就要起身去跪，被神明拦住了。  
“My Faith……”“叫我Thor。”他只呼唤一声就被打断，Thor的眼眸里饱含深情，他向前倾，吻上Loki略微干涩的唇。  
一个充满爱意的长吻，Loki险些窒息。  
忽然他觉得占满他心脏的乌黑藤蔓变质了，那颗癫狂的奢望如今变成了绵长的爱意。  
Loki兀自笑了，笑着笑着眼泪就落下来了。  
脑海里过电影般的是仙宫王子Odinson与第六任家主Loptr的记忆，很陌生，却也很熟悉。  
现在他知道那些都属于他，所有“雷神的爱人”都是他。  
千年的相伴，百年的相隔，十年的相望，都化作疯涌的情愫，在他灵魂上打下不灭的烙印。  
Loki扑进Thor的怀里放声大哭，宣泄内心所有积压的情感，而Thor只是轻拍着他的背，任他泪流满面。  
良久，Loki才说了句话，声音在Thor怀里显得闷闷的。  
“你在这里……”不是彩虹桥放开的手，不是分别里孤独的寂，不是奢望下虚假的梦。  
Thor微笑着，北极的第一缕阳光照亮他发红的眼眶。  
“是的，我在这里。”


End file.
